VACACIONES?
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Nuestros queridos Santos de Bronce van al Santuario a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, pero no serán del tipo de vacaciones que tienen en mente .


-/-

Otro fic chato, chusco y chafa, pero es que la carga de trabajo no me deja divagar a gusto, y tengo que escribir o exploto.

-/-

**N/A**:

He leído varios fics donde los Santos Dorados (y todos los Caballeros caídos) reviven tras la batalla contra Hades: en unos, reviven gracias al poder de Atena; en otros por el poder de Zeus; y en otros es el mismo Hades quien los revive porque, como decimos en México, no estaba muerto andaba de parranda; pero para este fic no supe qué versión escoger, así que sólo aclaro que:

Para efectos de este one shot, los Caballeros Dorados están vivos, por así convenir a mis malvados planes.

^.^

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fanfiction.

Esto es un pobre intento por escribir algo de mi anime número 1, del cual soy fan desde los 9 años.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿VACACIONES?**

Saori ha ido con sus cinco Caballeros de Bronce al Santuario para ver personalmente los avances de su reconstrucción (con tantas peleas, los daños han sido cuantiosos), y aprovechando el viaje, los cinco chicos podrán disfrutar (después de pasar interminables días en un tedioso hospital) de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Ya en el Santuario, Saori está complacida con el excelente trabajo que ha hecho Shion en cuanto a la reconstrucción, aunque el abrumador papeleo sólo lo puede atender Saori; así que, mientras ella se "divierte" leyendo y autorizando formas, los chicos van a dar un paseo.

Seiya, como es quien creció en el Santuario, va a ofrecer sus servicios como Guía de Turistas a sus amigos, pero justo cuando están por partir al pintoresco pueblo que está en las cercanías, llega un joven moreno apuesto y gallardo: Dohko.

- Me alegra ver que se han recuperado de sus heridas, Caballeros. – Dohko está contento de verlos sanos y salvos; no porta su armadura dorada, sino que viste un atuendo sencillo, como el que se utiliza para los entrenamientos.

- Maestro, – Shiryu le saluda respetuosamente – es un gusto verle. –

- ¿A dónde van? –

- A dar una vuelta al pueblo. – responde Seiya.

- Me parece correcto que vayan a disfrutar de un momento de relajación, si ya han cumplido con su ejercitación diaria. –

- ¿Ejercitación diaria? – pregunta Hyoga con cierta confusión.

- Para un Caballero es importante mantenerse en forma, y para ello, debe entrenar todos los días sin excepción. -

– Estamos de vacaciones… - comienza a decir Ikki de lo más tranquilo, pero…

¡Tan veloz como la luz misma, Dohko le agarra una oreja y tironea de ésta!

- ¡AH! – el pobre de Ikki sufre un horrible castigo por rezongarle al "viejo" Maestro.

- No hay mejor descanso para un Caballero que un duro entrenamiento. –

Dohko se lleva a Ikki de la oreja hacia el Coliseo para someterlo a él y a los otros a un demoledor entrenamiento y así recuperar los días que han estado en cama.

Los otros Caballeros se dan cuenta que Dohko habla muy enserio, y sin decir ninguna otra protesta, lo siguen dócilmente (no vaya a ser que les pase lo mismo que al que se atrevió a contradecirlo).

- Pero Maestro… ¡Ay! - Ikki trata de librarse como sea del agarre de Dohko, pero le es imposible.

- Respeta mis canas, jovencito. –

- Maestro… - Shiryu hace una observación pero muy precavidamente al estricto Caballero de Libra – usted no tiene canas. –

Dohko voltea a ver a Shiryu con una filosa mirada de advertencia.

Shiryu calla, pensando en que debieron haberse quedado a descansar en el tedioso hospital.

CONTINUARÁ

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

Esa frase de "No hay mejor descanso que un duro entrenamiento", se la copie al Maestro Ninja llamado Splinter n.n

-/-

Cuando vi a un rejuvenecido Dohko, lo primero que pensé fue:

"¡Wow! ¡Qué guapo!",

y lo segundo que pensé fue:

"Se ve más joven que Shiryu."

(me refiero al anime)

y después divagué:

¿Cómo podía ser posible que el Maestro fuese más joven que el discípulo?

Como en el Universo de Saint Seiya todo es posible, así que no pude resistirme a escribir esta idea de que Dohko, ya que tiene más de 200 años de edad, puede darse el lujo de decirles a los demás que "respeten sus canas", aunque no las tenga.

Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
